


guess what it's chlonette again with no title #3

by alexaswritesup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Children, Chloe is gay, Chloenette, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Is this even decent, Mari is just adorable, My girlfriend think it's cute but Idk, What am I doin, that's what they are, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup
Summary: rain and cookies never mixed well, right?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	guess what it's chlonette again with no title #3

The rain poured heavily than the last three hours. It was honestly terrifying.  
Chloé looked out her room's window, seeing people hurriedly walking and finding any type of shelter. She couldn't blame them, getting sick because of the rain sucks. She was never a fan of rain. Mostly because it made her hair wet and sticky on her skin. Not that hair should be a problem by a ten year old, she has her maids for that.

Chloé sighed as she watched a man with a little girl about her age running in the rain. The man looked to be carrying a box and was heading towards...the hotel? Curious, she stood up to get a better view and they were indeed going to the hotel. She ran to the elevator-she hadn't realized why she did that- and pressed it to go down to the first floor. She was tapping her shoes, a habit she does whenever she's nervous. The ding sounded and she felt her insides churn- what was she doing?  
Too late though. The moment the doors opened she saw the same little girl-- she had blue hair, blue eyes, a cute nose and a smile on her face despite being a tad wet from the rain- and she couldn't help but get close to her. What was this girl's name?

The man was talking to one of the chefs. Cesairé? She forgot. Before she realized it, she had walked up to them, specifically to the young girl.  
Said girl beemed a toothy smile and said, "Hi! I'm Marinette. What's your name?" the adults were too busy to notice them, heavily discussing some boring matters probably, Chloe thought.

She looked at the blue eyed girl, "I'm Chloé. My father owns this hotel," she said with a bit of pride. Daddy said showing off was a good way to catch people's interest. However, Marinette seemed to have a different idea.

"That's so coool! Wish we had a hotel too," she said innocently then smiled, "Do you have a cookie though?"

Chloé was distraught. No, she didn't have a cookie but she's sure she can ask any of the staff to make her or get her one. Marinette seemed to have taken her silence as no as she dug around her jacket and pulled out a little container bag with cookies. They weren't perfect like the ones she saw the staff bring in but Marinette dug into her little bag and offered her one, her blue eyes shining with positivity.

"Here, you can have my cookie! Papa helped me make these today and said I could share it with my friends," Chloé was confused. If she made it, shouldn't she eat it herself? But all thoughts were washed away with

"We're friends?" she asked the bluebell. Marinette nodded and held out the cookie. 

Friends, huh.

Without any second thought she took the cookie, split it in half and gave the other one to Marinette.

"We're friends."

Chloé snapped out from her daydreams as a young girl tugged on her shirt, a cookie in hand. She smiled and picked the little girl up as they made their way back to the orphanage she and her girlfriend volunteered to help. She was an upcoming model and business woman with a fast rising fashion designer girlfriend but nobody makes cookies like her.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with my life I just write whatever shit pops up in my head.


End file.
